1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable joint for a playpen, and more particularly to a foldable joint for a playpen which is safe for a baby in the playpen.
2. Description of Related Art
A playpen generally is designed with foldable joints so that the playpen can be stored.
Referring to FIGS. 11 and 12, a conventional joint for a playpen comprises a seat (50), an arched plate (70) and two tubes (55). The seat (50) has two side plates (51) which are spaced apart, and an integral connecting plate (52). A hole (54) is defined in the central portion of the seat (50). Two apertures (53) are respectively defined beside the hole (54). The tubes (55), each having a through-hole (56) defined therein, are respectively pivotally mounted on the seat (50). A U-shaped trip (60) having two lugs (61) respectively formed on the front end thereof is disposed within the tube (55). The lugs will be inserted through the through-holes (56) and the apertures (53). The arched plate (70) is mounted on the seat (50) by a pin (55). Protrusions (73) are integrally formed on the internal wall of the arched plate (70). These protrusions (73) are aligned with the apertures (53) of the seat (50). Pressing the protrusions (73) will inwardly move the lugs (61), so that the tubes (55) can be pivoted about the seat (50).
However, if the protrusions (73) are not aligned with the apertures (53) due to careless assembling, the lugs (61) can not be inwardly moved by pressing the protrusions (73), and the tubes (55) can not be pivoted. Another problem is that a baby in the playpen will be harmed if the joint is wrongly pressed and causes the playpen to unexpectedly fold.
A foldable joint for a playpen in accordance with the present invention tends to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.